Little Blessings
by Harley McCoy
Summary: Some news is not always good news for all.


July 11, 2009

**Summary:** Some news is not always good news for all.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Power Ranger affiliated, just the idea.

Little Blessings

Sydney Tate and her husband, Skylar Tate got comfortable on the couch in their living room, bubbling to tell their seven-year-old son the joyous news. "Tristan," Syd called. The blonde boy looked over his shoulder then back at the television program he was watching. Having saw that particular episode of Power Rangers, he heaved himself up and away from his many action figures and over to his parents.

Syd took his little hands in hers. "Daddy and I have some wonderful news . . . we're going to have a baby," she said excitedly.

Both ex-ranger's faces scrunched up in concern when Tristan didn't respond, at all, to what had been said. Instead, the blue-eyed boy stared at them. "Honey, did you hear mommy?" Syd asked sweetly. Tristan nodded his head. "Well, aren't you happy?" Syd implored.

It was an unnecessary question, for the Commander of the S.P.D. Earth Branch knew that disgruntled face very well, mirroring himself when he was younger. This news was apparently not good news in Tristan's opinion.

"I asked Santa for a puppy," their son said disappointedly. Syd didn't know whether to laugh or cry. She expected a completely opposite reaction, one of joy and jumping up and down in celebration.

"Son," Sky began seeing the distraught face of his wife and the unhappy look of his son. "Don't you want a baby brother?" he tried to soothe. Sky thought they were doing the right thing by telling their son, it wasn't like Tristan had a say in the matter.

"Not really," Tristan answered bluntly.

Syd normally found her son's frankness adorable, but this was just a little too frank for the soon-to-be-mother of two. "Tristan, come on honey, you'll get to be a big brother," Syd said, highlighting the positives.

"I'm okay with being an only child," Tristan proclaimed, folding his arms across his chest.

Sky was starting to get frustrated with Tristan's stubbornness and disrespect. "Son, we're going to have a new baby in the family, you should be happy."

"Why? Can't you return it?" their son asked with all sincerity.

"It's not an "it", sweetie," Syd corrected gently, "and no, we can't return the baby."

"Tell the stork to give the baby to another family," their son persisted.

Syd saw Sky's face get red. Tristan was being unusually difficult; she quickly stretched her hand out to stop Sky from saying something he'd regret later. "Honey, sweetie," she said; patting the little space she had made for him between her and Sky. She waited for her son to climb up and sit next to her. "It doesn't work like that. Now, why don't you want a brother or sister? You'd always have someone to play with," she asked him, stroking his light hair, soothingly.

"I have friends and toys to play with. I don't need a baby brother," he huffed. "I asked Santa for a bike for Christmas," he grumbled. "Nowhere did I say baby."

"Well, that's a shame," Sky began; looking disappointed. "I guess we won't have a baby."

Syd furrowed her eyebrows in alarm. Sky may not have known the inner workings of pregnancy, but this was an irreversible process. This was _not _going to go away.

Sky saw the glare his wife was giving him and snickered. "I thought you would have made an awesome big brother. I mean you could teach your brother all sorts of stuff and protect him, kind of like what daddy did when he was a ranger," the commander said, shrugging his shoulders, acting as if he was getting up.

"Like a power ranger," Tristan said, tugging on Sky's sleeve to so his father would stay seated.

"Yeah, but you don't want a baby brother," Sky reaffirmed.

"Wait! Will I get special responsibilities?" Tristan piped up, his focus intently on his father.

"Of course, sweetie," Syd cooed, getting her son's attention.

Tristan was quiet. "Okay, I guess I can be okay with a baby brother," he resigned, "but next time, I'm typing my letter to Santa so there's no confusion," he declared, running up to his room.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Tristan," Sky called up the steps.

When he rejoined his wife in the kitchen he was surprised to see everything already going on the stove. "You know, the baby might not be a boy," Syd spoke up, stirring the pasta sauce.

Sky laughed lightly, "I know."

Sky slid past Syd to get something out of the fridge, giving her a peck on the cheek as he passed her.

'_Good,' _Syd thought. _'Because call it mother's intuition, but I have a very strong feeling this little blessing is going to be a girl.'_

~ End Little Blessings

Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.


End file.
